raine has come
by crazycoming
Summary: she deadly and has a brother who you know


Flashback

Miranda you had 10 minutes to show up to school and you went to the park for the 5th time my dad shouted. So I just said school was not my thing and dancing is my dad replied so I went up and got my laptop and showed him me getting a scholarship to teach brodus clay and his back up dancers in wrestling my dad shouted get out of my house you are not a Copeland Brodus bullied you in high school and you're going to help him.

I put on the playlist and started shouting right left right left turn forward and jump then big finish for finale and pose. Well done guys then Naomi came up to me and said your amazing Miranda …

So I said Miranda lane cool name she said thanks then I left wearing some jeans and tank top only to bump into randy Orton he looked down and said oops sorry … Miranda my name Miranda lane ok want to come to the gym with me sure I said and for the next 5 hours we were training until Vince saw us and said you the next wwe diva … Miranda. Then I went to my room and put on some blue shorts and a black t shirt and went to the edge room with my duffel bag only to see Kelly his girlfriend making out with my brother edge who followed me out to wwe only to become a superstar which was cool anyways I coughed twice and edge saw me and said ready to goo's. Awkward I said as we sat in his car on the ride to the arena for both our matches. He ignored me and listened to Marias his ex girlfriend song so I went to the back and pull down all the shade and changed into red shorts and a black tank top that had death angel in red and I wore my leather jacket and combat boots then I put my caramel with dark brown streak hair in a bun only to hear were here so I grabbed my duffel bag and got out with my heavy dark makeup perfect I said. Then I saw Beth heading my way with the woman champion ship she was breathing darkly saying edge will be mine not you or Kelly while staring me down so hard that I could hear her heart beating she was wearing a white plain t-shirt and some jeans then we started fighting which made edge take me away with santino taking Beth away then Vince said you two fight will also include the championship. A few hours later I see Beth coming while I was wearing some black leggings and a red bra with red boots and on top was straight edge diva written on my t shirt then dirty little secret played my theme song and I was coming down posing and laughing as I walked down the ramp slapping hands when I got to the ring I jumped on the rope and did my pose and jumped off.

The match: when the bell rang I kicked her stomach again and again until she was on her knee then I gave a slap to the cheek and sat on her pulling her hair then santino came in so I speared him and lifted him and dropped him on Beth who groaned. Then I went to the top rope and a triple star jump flip and swung santino off and pinned Beth who kicked out at two by kicking me in the head. she did her finish move but I still kicked out then with randy help I lifted Beth and he lifted santino and we clashed them together and he did a rko and I did a triple star jump flip and a spear then I pinned her and won the championship. _**The new woman champion**_

After I grabbed a microphone and said hi I am mini edge as I am his sister but my name is raine your new diva soon to be superstar that if I show you this oh khali when he came he tried to kiss me so I slapped him then kicked in him in the nuts and speared him not on my wrath I said then I laughed and walked backstage.

Miranda shouted Naomi my new best friend she was wearing some black washed jeans and a plain pink jumper she was jumping up and down but soon she calmed and said you were amazing not only kick 1 diva called Beth but you also kicked santino and khali butts. Thanks girl I said now help me get this woman champion belt on because I need a talk with edgy (edge) my brother and I need to go eat something with my brother girlfriend Kelly so come on. When we got the Beth was hurting Kelly so I walked up and tapped Beth then she turned and I slapped her she was furious and grabbed a plate of food and smashed it in my face which made everyone except Kelly and Naomi laugh so I laughed and took three plates of food and smashed it on her then she said oh no my new cowboy piggy James shirt is ruined but instead she took it off for me to see another shirt underneath. I stormed off sadly because I was being laughed at only to bang into ted and Cody who took me to legacy locker room and gave me juice because I drink when I'm upset then I saw randy with no shirt so I turned red and stopped crying he had his champion belt on . Hi I said he gave me a shirt to put on then left to get changed then he came back and said join legacy so I said okay. next week I came down in some black short and a blue jumper that said legacy then I got down to the ring and slapped khali and santino and speared them then I quickly with a flip did a split on santino and kicked khali head with my trainers from edge and last of all I touched the ground and ring started rumbling until both santino and khali just passed out so I pinned both and won the champion. After that week in orange pants and black top with orange fur I was against Alicia fox where I won the diva championship.


End file.
